Unbreakable
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: After being best friends for so long, will Edward and Bella finally understand that they share an unbreakable love? One-Shot/AH.


**A/N: Ta-da! Back with another one-shot! My 13th to be exact! (Y) Yeah, baby! :D **

**Anyway; this is some-what based on the song 'Unbreakable' by Westlife. Seriously, it's an amazing song. Do yourself a favour and listen to it. :) Maybe listen to it whilst you read this, although, I'm not sure it'll help... :) **

**I'm quite proud of this. :) It's some-what angsty and fluffy! Oh, my two favourite things brought together. :D I'm getting good at this stuff! ;D **

**Thanks for the Fab-u-lous Laura (Big-Blue-Eyes18) for Beta'ing. She's well, fabulous! ;) Do yourself (another) favour and read some of her stuff. Do that now and come back read this later, seriously. Go. **

**Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

_Third person's point of view:_

From the first time that they saw each other in elementary school, it was the start of something very special.

She'd just tripped over when he came over and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He'd asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

Bella couldn't understand why he was being nice to her, so it shocked her when he went to help her up.

Bella took his hand anyway. "Thank you," she mumbled brushing her jeans down as she stood up.

"No problem," It was then that Bella had first witnessed his famous crooked smile, and the way his green eyes shone when he smiled.

From that first moment, something changed inside both of them, and from that moment on there would be something between them that would always be unbreakable.

They were inseparable, choosing to never leave each other's side, except for the most necessary of times. But even things like sleeping apart began to change.

Her parents began to fight, almost all the time, and she'd sneak out in the middle of the night and walk the 6 blocks to his house just to find someone she could find comfort in. She'd stay there all night and then go back in the mornings.

They thought that they're parents didn't know. They did.

They went through everything together. When Bella's parents finally got divorced and her Mom left, Edward was there.

When Edward's Mom died, Bella was there to hold him while he cried. She'd never seen him cry before. Not ever.

It's these types of things that kept their friendship strong and it was what made them who they are.

Edward was not Edward without Bella.

Bella was not Bella without Edward. They needed the other to function properly.

It never occurred to them that they might be something more than best friends because they were just that; Best Friends.

Best friends shared things with other, became each other's first. Didn't they?

They knew everything there was to know about the other; there wasn't anything that they didn't know.

Well, at least they thought so.

Except, for so long there was that one secret that they always kept from the other. That one thing that they didn't think they could tell; the one thing that they thought might ruin everything.

Bella never really knew what love was, she'd never been showed proper love by her parents. They'd spent the majority of her childhood fighting, and never had time for her. She didn't get the love that she needed from her parents, but it never occurred to her that maybe she was getting it from Edward.

They'd known each other for so long; it just never seemed to be the right answer.

As they got older, the question 'Are you two dating?' seemed to crop up a lot more than normal. It was always the same answer: No.

Edward wished he could say yes, he wished that he could say Bella was his, he wished that he could tell her how he really felt. He'd loved her for so long. If it was possible, he'd loved her since that very first day when he helped her up off the asphalt.

He'd watched her grow from that shy little girl, into the beautiful woman that he knew today. He'd been there for her always, just like she'd always been there for him.

She belonged with him, she belonged in his arms. She was his soul mate, the one person he was put on this earth to love and protect for the rest of their lives. It slowly all began to make sense to him, just like it all began to make sense to her as well.

Bella began to understand as she got older. She understood why everybody always thought they were a couple; she understood why all the girls lusted after Edward.

He was beautiful. She couldn't believe she'd never noticed it before. She'd been there for everything, and seen him change from the boy into the man. It all made sense to her. They belonged together.

They'd had an unbreakable bond since they were _five years old_. Things like that don't happen every day, if you have that kind of bond with somebody from such a young age, and then surely you belong with them, don't you?

xoxox

_Bella's point of view: _

I can't believe it's taken me 13 years to realise this. To realise that I love him.

I love him. I _love _him.

It's the only explanation now. Nothing else makes any sense. We wouldn't have been friends for this long if it wasn't supposed to mean something. I can't imagine having anybody else in my life anymore. I just can't imagine it.

I don't care if it turns out that he doesn't love me; I'm willing to take that sacrifice. I _need _him to know that I love him. I need him to know that I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else.

I jump up from my bed and run down the stairs faster than I've ever moved before. Normally, I fall over when I run but not this time. Something inside of me is determined to do this, I can't fail. I have to do this.

I reach the front door and then walk outside and sit down the step. I'll wait; he'll be here any minute. It's the same every night.

He'll get here and I'll tell him that I love him. I'll tell him everything I want to say. He has to say it back, doesn't he?

xoxox

_Third person's point of view: _

What Bella has with Edward is an unbreakable bond. She knows it deep down in her soul, that he is who she is meant to be with.

Edward knows it to, he doesn't know how it's taken this long to realise it but he knows it. He knows that he has to tell her that he loves her. He can't delay it anymore.

It doesn't matter if she doesn't feel the same way, he has to do this. Even if it means he'll be making the biggest sacrifice of his life by letting her go.

He pulls up outside Bella's house in his car, and notices her sitting on the step outside. She's noticed that he's here, and her face has broken out into the biggest smile he's ever seen.

He loves it when she smiles. It's one of the most beautiful things about her. Her whole face lights up when she smiles, and her eyes sparkle.

He gets out of the car and she immediately comes running over to him.

"Bella, what are you doing? It's raining, we should get inside," He puts his hands on her shoulders and tries to push her backwards.

"I don't care,"

He stands back, shocked at the way she talks to him. She's looking up at him, the smile gone off her face and replaced by a blush.

"Bella, it's chucking it down,"

"Just shut up,"

She stands there for a few more seconds, building herself up to what she's going to do and then she stands up on her tip-toes and presses her lips up against his.

They both gasp but then throw themselves into the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and then pushes her hands up into his hair.

His tongue snakes out and brushes up against her bottom lip, causing her mouth to fall open. Their tongues battle against each other for a few seconds before she pulls away.

They're both breathless and he leans down to press his forehead against hers, and he instantly knows that she _does _feel the same way.

"I love you," she whispers. "Oh Edward, I love you so much."

He smiles the crooked smile that she loves so much. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," he replies, also in a whisper. "I love you too, Bella. I've loved you ever since that first day, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

Bella's eyes fill up with tears and a few spill down her cheeks. Edward moves to kiss them away and then kisses her forehead.

She looks into his eyes and the amount of emotion she can see in them almost makes her gasp. She knows that he loves her, that he's always loved her and that she never had anything to worry about.

Because from that first moment, when she fell over in the playground, and he held his hand out to help her up, their love has been unbreakable.

* * *

**A/N: How was that then? I hope you liked it. :) I certainly did, and I almost made myself cry. :) **

**Pleasee review! They make me very happy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. I'm just having fun with the characters. ;) So, don't sue, please? :) **


End file.
